Ho'Snap! Dean's Story D
by TehPyroLolita
Summary: Before Dean teamed up with Sam, he had some...complications...The other side of Supernatural. [Obviously they meet up after Chap One]Please R


**A/N: Yay! I'm finally going to post this one! Alright, well this story starts out 2 months before Sam and Dean are together, with Dean having finished a hunt without his dad, and discovering he's missing. Thus we have Dean Feeling depressed, and exiting another bar.**

**Review cause you loveeee me ;D By the way, I don't own Dean, but I wish I did. Chelsea is mine, so ha. [The Real Chez**

Dean walked around the moonlit alley and stumbles over this black mass of nothing recognizable. It was more of a 'he's clumsy and drunk' situation, but recently, what else is new? He choked on his own spit, and turned around to see what it was.

At this point, he was moody and decided to take out his inner rage on the poor black mass.

"Stupid trash in my way..." he mumbled as he kicked at it clumsily.

Then it groaned.

"What-?"

An orange head popped up, with massive clumps of mud entangled in the hair.

"What the hell was that for?" came out of the muddy head. The sound was fuzzy, and it was discovered that the reason was due to some serious drugs.

Dean couldn't really tell what she had said, so instead he just pulled out his gun and aimed it at her.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell you are but I think now is a good time to identify yourself."

She wobbly stood up, revealing a black t-shirt with some band on it, and jeans, which were also caked in mud.

"I'm…I … Okay, I can't remember, but give me a minute."

He raised an eyebrow, but held fast to his gun position.

Then she passed out.

"Aw Shit."

Dean's good manners made him scoop her up, and carry her away.

---

Later

---

The young girl shivered in her sleep, as Dean stood and watched.

She had a fever, that he knew, but he couldn't figure out how to handle her.

He changed the cloth on her head, and jumped, startled to see her eyes staring up at him.

"Nice to see you awake sleeping beauty."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Take it either way."

"Okay, well that makes you an ass cause I took it the insult way."

"I claim that title proudly. So, have you gotten anywhere with the memory thing?"

"What memory thing? To be honest, all of what happened before now is a little foggy…"

"Alright, well I tripped over you lying in the alley, I almost shot you, and then you passed out."

"Lovely, now please do explain the rest. I am talking about who the hell you are. I'm Chelsea; Call me Chez, because I hate my name."

He laughed at her, and then went to answer her questions.

"I'm Dean, and alright Chez, let's try to figure out how you got where you are."

"Did you not just say I got here by you bringing me?"

"Yeah, but what I'm talking about is how you ended up in the alley in the first place."

"I'll go with all I can remember, which isn't much. I don't know too much about myself but I have a basic idea of what happened…"

She let the sentence trail off, and looked out into space for a second. Dean let is guard down and sat next to her, to give her confidence or comfort, even if he was lacking it.

"Last thing I remember was easy: I was in a bar. I was also having an amazing time, because I didn't even have to buy any of my drinks. But this one guy was persistent; even when I said I didn't want to take anyone home with me, because I didn't. He bought me like…7 drinks, and I can hold down my alcohol well, but after a while it was bad. I think he slipped some drugs into it, because I felt woozy. I told him I wasn't interested and that I was going home. When I got out, everything was foggy, like my vision was blurred or something. I stumbled around, until I felt somebody smack me on top of my head. Then I blacked out. After that, all I can remember is hearing two men talking about this experiment and them injecting me with things…It was awful…" She was hugging herself, trying to relax but not being able to.

Dean didn't know what to do, so he just took the blanket and draped it around her slender shoulders.

Then she looked ill again and fell back down.

"What? Chez? Are you okay?!" He freaked out, leaning over her.

Chelsea's eyelids fluttered, and she arched her back like she was in pain.

He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up a little.

"Shit girl what's wrong?!?! Tell me so I can help you!!!!!"

His eyes were wide with terror, and he amazed himself with worry.

She stopped moving, and a soft moan came out of her mouth.

"It….hurts…" she said, before falling asleep again.

He felt her forehead to discover she was burning up, at a temperature people should never be.

He lifted her off the bed like he was nothing and ran to the car to get her to the hospital.

---There---

Dean paced the small room that smelled highly of antiseptics and bleach, wondering if the girl would live.

He was so afraid by the looks on those doctor's faces. They looked like they had seen a ghost, or a dead woman, who is barely alive.

Then it occurred to him: Where would normal people get the drugs to do this to a girl?

Answer: A Hospital.

He ran though the doors, ignoring the protest, and burst into her room, where he saw them take her.

She was strapped down to the table, and there were two men who weren't doctors.

There were tears pouring out of her eyes, though she was unable to do anything.

The doctor saw Dean, and called out a word in some other language, causing the two men to turn as well.

They lunged at him, with intent of stabbing him, so Dean flipped the one and twisted around his arm, causing the man to drop the knife.

Seeing the first guy in pain was a good enough warning for the second, so he jumped out the window.

The doctor was against the wall furthest away from Dean and the door, but he wasn't going to do anything.

"Alright Doc, what the hell did you do to her?" Dean demanded.

The doctor frowned.

"It doesn't matter; she's going to die anyway." He said, with a thick Russian accent.

Dean scowled.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He yelled.

The man he had pinned squirmed, so dean pressed harder, causing him to yell in agony.

The doctor winced.

"Stop hurting him! He is my son! You have already caused my other son to kill himself, now let him go!" He pleaded.

"You want to see your son live? Then save Chelsea."

"She's dead already! We picked her because she is a nobody! No family, no friends, a cheap job, and a waste on society!" He argued. With Dean. He'll lose.

"I DON'T CARE. SHE IS SOMEBODY I CARE ABOUT NOW FIX HER OR I WILL KILL HIM!"

Dean twisted on the mans arm until you heard a crack, and the man screamed bloody murder.

He probably would have continued but the machines hooked up to Chelsea started beeping frantically.

"Say goodbye now crazy man, she's dieing, as I said she would."

Dean threw the man to the side, where he clutched his arm and whimpered.

Running to Chelsea's side, he saw that she was paler than before, and she was giving up.

"No, no Chelsea…come on you crazy bitch…" He begged her, and she opened her eyes, the first sign of life.

She lifted up her hand, which took a lot of effort, and grabbed his hand, holding it with a light grip, but still holding it.

The doctor held up a needle.

"You want a cure? Here it is you bastard." The doctor snarled before throwing it at Dean.

Dean caught it, and immediately inserted it into her IV.

He kept hold of her hand, noticing how weak she was, and becoming. Eventually she wasn't holding on at all, when all the monitors went blank.

"Shit…Chelsea? Come on damn it, we still have so much to do, we don't even know it yet…you have to meet Sam, and my dad, and meet bobby, and you have to remember everything so I can meet them. Please don't die….." He holding her, and then she moved.

Not much, just a shifting motion, but Dean felt it, and nearly laughed.

She opened her eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude…are you crying?" She asked, her voice was mocking, and she gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, the things you do to me." He joked.

She pushed herself up, and looked around.

"Fuck, I'm really dizzy. Okay, let's play macho man and take me home okay?"

She stood up with some help from Dean, and they both turned to the doctor.

"I swear to god that if I come back here and I find you I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW." Dean said.

Chelsea looked surprised.

"Dean, I'm okay, let him go."

The doctor looked at them evilly.

"Well it's not every day you get a girl with demon blood mixed with her own. Excuse me for trying to rid us of such a curse." He said.

The both gasped.

"What?!" She exclaimed, looking at the doctor in horror.

"It would appear there's demon blood in you…" Dean said, and backed away from her.

"You're joking, I mean, I'm perfectly normal in most senses."

She looked hurt, and sat back down because she couldn't support herself.

Chelsea put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"There's no way I can help myself right now…Son of a… I've got a killer headache." She mumbled to herself.

The drugs made her too weak to stand, and she was shaky.

"Chelsea?" The doctor asked.

She looked at him, but said nothing.

"I don't know you as a person, but you are very important to the demon community. You and other chosen children."

She started crying and looked at them both.

"I AM NOT A DEMON!" She yelled.

Dena went over to her and gave her his hand.

"Come on Chez, let's go home. You aren't a demon, and you need to rest."

She looked at him suspiciously

"Dean…you aren't my friend! You'll kill me! It's your job!"

He looked surprised.

"How did you know I hunt demons?"

"You had books…I'm not blind…A couple of times while you were out I explored."

"You snooped through my shit? You accuse me of wanting to kill you? Just who do you think you are?! I wasn't going to kill you Chez, I couldn't."

"How can I be sure? The only reason you're nice to me is because you kicked me while I was sick!"

"It is not! I helped you because…Because you remind me of someone!"

"Yeah? Who?"

"My Brother. Sam used to think he knew everything, and bad things happened to him too. Like him, you also refused to give up. Also like him you are needy and nosy."

"What? Did he die because he was part demon and you staked him or something?"

"No, he left me and my dad for a better life, and I don't blame him. Fuck. I'm not arguing this with you. You think I'm going to kill you? Then find yourself someone else to attach yourself too."

She tried to stand up and fell on the floor.

"Damn it Dean you know I can't! And what do you expect me to think? For God's sake I just got kidnapped and I died. I DIED. And I know, because I saw my mom. Not to mention I just found out the guy I've been with for a week is a killer, and that I'm the kind of creature you kill. YOU KILL PEOPLE LIKE ME."

He helped her off the floor.

"Just take me back to your place, I'll gather my like ... 3 things, and I'll find somewhere else to go. I'm sick of being here."

The doctor decided to leave with a bit more knowledge.

"Oh and Chelsea, your father lives. You'll find him, I imagine, and to help, your last name is Cullen. Enjoy the hell you now live in, and I will see you when the uprising comes." Then he threw himself out the window.

The son in the corner yelled, but it was a bit late.

So Dean took her home.

--Home—

She waited until she could walk herself, which took two days, and refused to speak to him.

He hated it, yelled at her, fought with himself, broke things, and slammed doors.

Dean really hates being ignored.

She gathered up her stuff, snuck 30 bucks from Dean and left while he was out the third day.

When he came home, boy was he pissed.

--Her--

Chelsea ran down the street, from the motel she had been in.

The impala was coming down the street, so she ducked into an alleyway. She almost slipped in the gravel, but caught herself, and stumbled back to the edge of the wall.

Dean exited the car and made his way to the room, holding bags of food for them.

Chelsea felt a pang of guilt, knowing he was trying to apologize through Chinese food.

She resisted the urge to run back to him, and continued down the road to anywhere else.

--Him--

Dean was driving down the street, when he spotted an orange flash into an alleyway.

He thought it might be Chelsea, and then banished it, because she wasn't well, plus she wasn't stupid.

She was always on his mind, and he worried about her all the time.

There was hope that she would talk to him, once he showed her he brought home some excellent food.

Chelsea wasn't eating well, and she was always lying down.

He pulled into the driveway, and got out, looking behind him before getting ready to enter the room.

Upon entering, he discovered an eerie silence, and he couldn't even hear the sound of Chelsea sleeping.

He walked around the motel room, looking for her, only to find she wasn't there.

"FUCK!" He yelled, throwing down the food and running outside after where he discovered he had seen her.

[After

Dean looked everywhere, but she had found shelter where she wasn't known.

He went back to the motel, silently hoping she would come back.

♥

**[End Chap**

**Rain: Barefoot**

I see you, I'm runnin'

But I don't know my way

I'm so afraid to tell you all I need to say

The heavens are fallin', and I can't get away

I'm so ashamed of leaving and letting go of faith

(Chorus)

I see rain living without you, oh

It's not the same living without you, again

I feel pain living without you, here

I see rain

I came here, believin' that I had much to give

But all I had was illusions

Where do I begin?

I found as I tried to understand your words

There's nothing you should cling to, if your heart's not in your hand

(Chorus)

I see rain living without you, yeah

It's not the same living without you again

I feel pain living without you, here

I see rain

Facing honest questions

Slowly turning me around

Building up what's broken down

I see rain living without you

I see pain, oh, living without you

I see rain living without you

And I see pain living without you here

Oh, oh

I see rain

Oh, living without you


End file.
